


Operation R.E.T.U.R.N.

by SmokeandBones



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Evil Plans, Galactic Kids Next Door, Good versus Evil, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokeandBones/pseuds/SmokeandBones
Summary: Sector V has gotten used to Numbuh 1 being away. But what will happen when a new threat forces them to team up once again?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Operation R.E.T.U.R.N.

Twelve year old Abigail Lincoln had just gotten out of school when she decided to meet up with her friends. The thing was, the more she thought about it, they weren't really kids anymore. The worry struck her when they celebrated Numbuh 3's birthday last week.

Heck, everyone in the gang were maturing yet they were almost always late and unprepared for missions now a days.

Turning thirteen must immediately make you feel like a teenager. Not that they had to worry about that just yet. Now they had officially all turned twelve and had another year to think about it.

Being in the seventh grade didn't help at all, either. Now the gang had different classes from each other. Not to mention they had joined clubs and teams, with other twelve year olds going on thirteen that actually shared their interests.

Hoagie P. Gilligan joined the chemistry club, the Junior Decathlon, and every science fair he could enter. He loved being able to show off how smart he was, all the while making new 2x4 technology. He also couldn’t help but feeling satisfied that his newfound group of nerds genuinely liked and laughed at his corny jokes.

Wally, on the other hand, focused his energy in something more, well, energetic. After a few tryouts, he was named captain of the Gallagher Middle School soccer team. He felt proud that he could finally excel at something that didn't involve his brains. It wasn't a secret Wallabee Beatles had always wanted to feel in charge. If he couldn't be the leader of Sector V, then being the best at soccer was good enough for him. And always on the sidelines, cheering him on from the bleachers during afternoon games, was his close friend and teammate, Kuki Sanban.

The Rainbow Monkey loving girl, did enjoy watching her friend play his favorite sport. In return, he reluctantly agreed to watch her star in the musicals the school put on. He tolerated all the sappy love songs, the cheesy dance numbers, and the terrible acting by everyone else... only for Kuki. It was true, Kuki loved performing in theatre, so when she was told she was given the female lead in Grease, one of her favorite musicals of all time, she was incredibly happy. Because Kuki never invited Wally to the rehearsals, she relied on Abby and Hoagie, during opening night, to keep Wally restrained in his seat whenever she shared a scene with Ace, a kid who had a thing for Kuki, much to Wally's disgust. Of course Kuki knew how Wally felt about her, she was a lot of things, but she was no airhead.

For herself, Abby didn't want to feel pressured to be included. That just wasn't her. She already had a group of people who already accepted her for who she was. She didn't want to have to start over with kids she didn't know.

Finally making her way to the enormous treehouse that was the headquarters for Sector V, was also inside the house of her best friend and the former leader of Sector V, Nigel Uno.

Their team did go through a bit of a rut after Numbuh 1 left for the mysterious Galactic Kids Next Door.

Back when they heard about the supposed "Splinter Cell", was just a cover up for the GKND, it also turned out the so called 'traitor' Chad had been working undercover for them to help prepare Numbuh 1 for being recruited to go into space.

The rest of Sector V didn't want Nigel to go, especially since Numbuh 74.239 told them they would never see Numbuh 1 ever again but they knew it was an opportunity he couldn't pass.

They narrowly escaped Fathers' rage but not before saying goodbye to their space bound operative.

All of the memories that filled her head disappeared from her mind as Abby knocked on the large, front door. She was greeted by Monty Uno a.k.a Numbuh Zero.

But that adventure was just another memory.

The grown man smiled down at the young girl as she smiled in return.

"Hey there, Mr. Uno. Mind if I come in?" she asked, already entering the living room.

He chuckled his usual heartwarming laugh and closed the front door. "Of course, my dear girl. Say! I've received another letter from Nigel. Tells us he loves the school and he's already made the honor roll. I never expected anything less from him!" he said proudly.

"Well, when you write back, will you tell him I said hello?" asked Abby.

She knew full well that during the brief minutes Mr. and Mrs. Uno were recommissioned and remembered their times as KND operatives, Numbuh 74.239 and his team came up with a cover story and informed them and Sector V that Numbuh 1 would be attending an elite, boys only boarding school in London, rather than telling his now decommissioned parents he was in space.

In doing so, Numbuh 74.239’s job was to forge letters that looked as though they come from a Headmaster to at least make the facade, at most, appear believable.

Nigel's parents of course, wouldn't remember this, so it was Sector V's job to go along with it.

"You got it!" answered Monty. "Now I'm sure you'll want to head on up to that treehouse of yours. I'm still not sure why we still have it."

Abby faked a smile, nodded, and began climbing the stairs.

At the top step, she saw one of Nigel's baby pictures hanging on the wall. His mop top of brown hair covering his eyes.

Feeling herself about to tear up, Abby quickly turned away from the picture and did her best to avoid staring at the others, making her way into the heart of the treehouse.

Seeing as she had a few minutes to kill before the rest of the team got there, she threw her backpack on the couch in the middle of their headquarters and walked to her room.

As she lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling, thinking about what their next mission would be, she pulled her signature red hat over her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

But sleep didn't come easily to Abby.

Once again, she had the same dream she's been having recently.

Everytime, she could see Numbuh 1, standing in the middle of a platform in a dark room, with some kind of panel in front of him.

He looked the same, just... older.

There were always parts of the dream she saw but never remembered, and a conversation took place, but a lot of what was being said was replaced with muffled voices. Some of the voices she did hear were cold and unfamiliar at times.

" _It's ruled by adults_ ," . Nigel.

" _But my family is down there! Your family! Our friends_!" . Chad.

" _The decision is Nigel Uno’s_ .". Unfamiliar.

Numbuh 1 retrieved one of his boogers out of his nose. "GALACTIC KIDS NEXT DOOR, RULES!" he shouted, and put his booger into the machine in front of him.

That was always the moment Abby would wake up and never remember what happened after Numbuh 1 inserted his DNA into that strange looking machine she never saw before.

She had woken in a cold sweat, frantically looking around her room. Everything was as it was. However, when she looked at the alarm clock on her nightstand that read 7:20 p.m, she figured she must have been asleep for a few hours.

Hearing the sound of the television in the living room, knowing her friends must be there, she got up, readjusted her hat and went to meet them.

She never told them about the dream. She just couldn't explain to them what it meant, especially when she didn't know herself.

What did it mean? It couldn't be real could it?

It sure felt real.

Half of her wanted to believe it was just a dream. The other half of her couldn't shake the feeling that it’s possible whatever Nigel used his booger for could be really bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a kudos, a comment, what have you!
> 
> Have a great day/night!


End file.
